Hard Spirits
Hard Spirits is the forty-second episode of Justice League Unlimited. And the third episode of Season 4. Synopsis: Batman and Hawkgirl through a long dark night of the soul! Plot: In Blackgate Prison, several inmates are being put through laundry, bed and several lunch give out in the cafeteria. When suddenly something misty goes through the prison, it turns out the mist was none other than the Spectre, who enlarges himself to capture several inmates, by blowing fire at them, and hurting them, and then he shrinks himself to turn them into fishes by capturing each of them with a fishing net. While Superman, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman fly down to confront him, but he overpowers them by turning Superman into glass, and Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter into candlesticks, and then he continues to hurt the criminals by cooking them with a burning frying pan. In Metro Tower, Batman and Hawkgirl are training in the combat room, but Batman has the upper hand. Suddenly, Jim Corrigan appears and suddenly Deadman pops out of his body, and Corrigan reveals the Spectre had separated from his body. Deadman suddenly possesses Hawkgirl, and takes Batman into the spirit plane, while Corrigan stays behind. Batman, Hawkgirl and Deadman are in the Spirit World, she wishes to prevent Spectre’s judgement, and sees Batman’s vengeful soul brilliant and pure, and makes him open his mind, about his parents murders at the hands of Joe Chill. Rama Kushna sees that it is justice that he seeks, not a wrong for a wrong, Hawkgirl threatens to attack her, but Deadman tells her she digs him, even Nth Metal can’t affect her. She says “the price is paid. This once my laws will bend. A spirit may possess a spirit”, Hawkgirl doesn’t understand what it means, but Deadman does. By the time they return to the mortal world, Mr. Terrific informs them of Superman, Wonder Woman and J’onn being down, and Batman asks for coordinates. In Belle Reve, Spectre turns more criminals into balloons, but Batman, Hawkgirl (possessed by Deadman) and Corrigan suddenly confront him, Spectre tries to attack them, but Deadman fights back with Hawkgirl, and then possesses him, as Hawkgirl realizes that “a spirit may possess a spirit” means Deadman possesses Spectre, as he undoes everything reverting the criminals to normal, blowing out the candlesticks to revert Wonder Woman and J’onn to normal, and Superman reverting to normal from being shattered. Afterwards, Deadman tries to apologize to Batman for Rama Kushna making him come out of his mind, Batman just walks away, and Corrigan asks Deadman for the Spectre vessel back. Deadman leaves Spectre’s body, while Corrigan absorbs him back inside his body. As the League wonders what really caused him to go berserk, Dr. Fate appears, after being trapped in Limbo, as it was revealed that the spirit plane was being hexed by Tala, who was thought to be destroyed by Luthor, but Fate reveals that she was nearly destroyed, but she was forming anew, disrupting mystic beings everywhere, calling herself the Queen of Evil, and Fate has decided to keep her a crystal ball as a birthday present for his wife, Inza. Hawkgirl later flies away. Batman was flying in the Batplane, Hawkgirl flies by asking if she could ride with him, which he accepts as he allows her in, she tells him that she and Deadman saw what he saw, as she saw him got himself a soul made of Nth Metal that was tempered. Batman tells her he does it all the time. Characters: *Justice League: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) **Clark Kent/Superman (George Newbern) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) **J’onn J’onzz/Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) **Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific (Michael Beach) **Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate (Oded Fehr) *Jim Corrigan (Mark Hamill) *Spectre (Mark Hamill) *Boston Brand/Deadman (Raphael Sbarge) *Rama Kushna (Juliet Landau) *Thomas Wayne (???) - shown in a flashback *Martha Wayne (???) - shown in a flashback Villains: *Tala (Juliet Landau) *Joe Chill (???) - shown in a flashback Trivia: *This is an adaptation of issue 37 of the comic, while there are differences: **There is a deleted scene of how the Spectre entered Blackgate Prison. Category:Justice League Unlimited